The Legend of the Anti-Avatar
by eXperiment09
Summary: '...the good spirits created the Avatar to bring balance and peace to the world. As response, the evil spirits created the Anti-Avatar to bring chaos and destruction to the world. The Avatar and the Anti-Avatar are soul enemies. They are complete opposites destined to endless lives of conflict with each other, until one ends the vicious cycle by destroying the other.' [FEMALE ZUKO]
1. The legend of the Anti-Avatar

**A/N:** There will be deviations from canon. First of all Zuko is genderbent into a girl named Zuzu. The focus will be on the effects of Ozai's physical and emotional abuse on her, so depression, anxiety, panic and PTSD will be handled. There will be adventures with Team Avatar of course and other characters. Zuzu will have romance, but it's a surprise with whom. Positive feedback and constructive criticism are very appreciated.

* * *

 **The Legend of the Anti-Avatar**

Princess Zuzu enters the throne room and kneels head down in front of her father Fire Lord Ozai. She wonders why he summoned her. Did she do something wrong to upset him? Perhaps he was angry about her mediocre grades or her weak Fire Bending skills. Perhaps Azula told him a nasty lie just to get her in trouble. Her anxiety is so overwhelming she feels nauseous and dizzy. All she can do is try to remain still so he won't notice her trembling. There is a painful silence in the room until the Fire Lord finally breaks it by demanding: 'Look at me, Zuzu.'

So Zuzu looks at her father, trying to keep her face emotionless.

His face is stern with a hint of annoyance and his eyes pierce through her soul. She holds her breath anticipating his words.

However his question sends her off guard: 'Do you know the legend of the Anti-Avatar?'

She merely answers, 'No, father,' feeling more insecure.

The Fire Lord sends her a disgusted look, but much to her surprise proceeds to tell her a story:

'Long ago, at the beginning of humanity, the good spirits created the Avatar to bring balance and peace to the world. As response, the evil spirits created the Anti-Avatar to bring chaos and destruction to the world. The Avatar and the Anti-Avatar are soul enemies. They are complete opposites destined to endless lives of conflict with each other, until one ends the vicious cycle by destroying the other.'

He pauses for while, then asks: 'Do you have any idea why I am telling you this?'

Zuzu answers confused: 'No, father.'

The Fire Lord sighs, then continues:

'The Avatar is easy to spot. He masters all four elements and follows a reincarnation cycle: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. On the other hand the Anti-Avatar could be anyone of the opposite sex. It could be a bender, a non-bender, a friend, a lover, an enemy, a family member of the Avatar. No matter what their relationship is, the Anti-Avatar shall lead the Avatar to its downfall.'

He pauses again and asks: 'Do you understand now why I am telling you this?'

Zuzu hopes she is right and answers: 'You wish to find the Anti-Avatar and form an alliance with him in case the Avatar returns?'

The Fire Lord chuckles slightly and says: 'No. Because they have both already been found.'

Zuzu is so stunned, she can't help but exclaim: 'But the Avatar has been gone over a hundred years! And all Air Benders have been destroyed!'

The Fire Lord demands with anger in his voice: 'Don't interrupt me!'

Zuzu looks down ashamed, holding back tears, and says: 'I am sorry, father.'

He ignores her apology and continues: 'The Avatar has returned. The Fire Sages recognized his return by the supernatural illumination of statues and murals within the Avatar temples. Then they performed a fire ritual to discover the identity of the Anti-Avatar and saw her face in the flames.'

He pauses again. And Zuzu unable to hold her excitement any longer asks: 'Who is she?'

Much to her disbelief her father answers, 'You,' without any emotion.

Zuzu just keeps staring in shock at her father. She can't believe she's the Anti-Avatar. It must be a mistake. Or perhaps her father decided to play some sick game with her. Perhaps a lie to send her away, or just to see her reaction.

Eventually he interrupts her thoughts by sneering at her: 'I wish the Anti-Avatar would be your sister Azula, but unfortunately it's you, so we shall have to make the best of it. You shall pack your stuff and leave tomorrow morning by ship with a small crew. You shall hunt down the Avatar and bring me his head. You aren't allowed to return home empty handed. It's an extremely important mission, so it's time you improve your Fire Bending, and grow up.'

Anger replaces Zuzu's fear. She was right. He found an excuse to expulse her from home. Before she knows it, she loses her temper and yells: 'You can't! I am your daughter and the heir to the throne! And this is my home! You can't just send me away like you did to mom! I refuse to leave!'

The Fire Lord stands up furiously and yells back: 'You shall show respect, you little brat!'

Zuzu quickly realizes her mistake. Her fear returns and transforms into desperation making her plead: 'I apologize for my disrespect. Please, I just don't want to leave home. Please father, have mercy. Please…'

However the Fire Lord just stares at her in utter disgust and says: 'You shall be severely punished for disrespecting your father and Fire Lord, and for refusing the most important mission of your life!'

Zuzu's desperation turns into panic. No longer is she able to hold her tears. She breaks down and sobs in front of her father, adding fuel to fire.


	2. Scarred

**Scarred**

Zuzu desperately tries to hide her tears by covering her face with her hands. She keeps kneeling head down, trying to make herself look smaller, as if she would disappear into the ground. However soon enough she feels her father brutally pulling her up by her hair. She gasps in pain and cries again: 'Please father… I am so sorry… I'll be good… I promise…'

Her father pulls her closely towards him until their faces are merely inches apart. His golden eyes show pure hate. He whispers menacingly: 'Yes, you shall be good.'

Then he grins slightly and his eyes shine in a weird way making Zuzu feel very uncomfortable.

Suddenly he pushes her against the wall with such brute force she hits her head hard. Zuzu's vision blurs and her ears ring. Her legs become so weak she can't hold herself up anymore. However she doesn't fall. Instead she feels her father holding her up and biting her lips drawing blood just before she faints.

A piercing pain in her chest forces her to regain her senses. At first she thinks she's having a heart attack. Until she realizes her father is burning and squeezing her breasts together. She screams as loud as she can in horror. Then she tries to push her father away to no avail. Her struggle only causes him to tighten his grip even more. Even though her vision is still blurred she notices her clothes ripped on the floor. Her father stripped her naked. The realization of what awaits her next sends her into full-blown panic. She keeps trying to fight him off and pleads between tears: 'Please father, don't hurt me… please, stop!'

However her father merely groans: 'Shut the fuck up!'

Then he bites her neck drawing more blood and whispers in her ear: 'I shall take your greatest gift away from you.'

She pleads once again desperately in tears: 'No…'

But she is cut short abruptly by a piercing pain between her inner thighs. Her father forces the full length of his hard member inside of her and immediately thrusts in and out. She quickly feels something ripping inside of her. The next moment blood drips out of her.

Zuzu can't help but moan in pain.

Her father laughs and says: 'Are you enjoying it, little whore?'

She pleads for the last time: 'Please father, stop hurting me!'

Instead he thrusts even harder inside of her. The more she moans, gasps or screams in pain, the more violent he becomes.

Feeling completely helpless and hopeless Zuzu yells: 'Help! Please, somebody help me!'

However nobody comes to her rescue. Instead her father furiously chokes her until she can hardly breathe. Then he allows her to gasp for air for a few seconds only, before he muffles her moans with his hand.

When Zuzu feels like passing out he wakes her up by burning her butt cheeks. She only gasps too exhausted to scream. In her head she prays it will all be over soon.

And indeed, after a few seconds, she can hear her father groan, and a warm liquid filling her up. It makes her feel gross, and relieved at the same time, knowing it's finally over.

Her father pulls out of her.

However when she thinks he'll finally leave her alone, he burns her between her inner thighs. The pain is so much, she feels herself drifting away. But before she blacks out completely she can hear her father say: 'One day, a man shall fall in love with your pretty face. Then one day, he'll remove your clothes only to see your ugly scarred body. And his love will fade. And alone you shall be, forever, Zuzu.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to be clear - Zuzu is 16 here, so she's banished later than in canon. I hope you 'enjoyed' Ozai's punishment. Please Review!


	3. Honour

**Honour**

'Wake up, Zuzu! Please, wake up, sweetie!'

Zuzu hears her uncle's distressed voice in her head, but she's unable to open her eyes. She can feel him softly shaking her up, but she can't move.

'Uncle…' is all she's able to mutter.

She can feel him wrapping something warm around her body. It soothes her pain. Unfortunately the feeling of relief only lasts a while. The moment he lifts her up and carries her away, the pain returns threefold. She can feel tears streaming down her face again and her body trembling uncontrollably. She can hear her uncle's voice far away, but can't make out a single word.

Zuzu feels panic again. She tries to move and speak to no avail. Instead she feels like she's being smothered. So she franticly tries to gasp for air to no avail. She feels so weak she wonders if she's dying. Then she completely loses her conscious again.

In the hospital Zuzu constantly alternates between conscious and unconscious. Hearing different voices around her, and feeling different hands all over her body, only frightens her more. Thankfully her pain decreases. However the smothering feeling in her chest remains, making her wish she would simply die.

Finally Zuzu is able to open her eyes. At first her world is still blurry. But then slowly her eyes are able to focus. She's relieved to find her uncle staring at her. Although his eyes are red and puffy, he smiles at her. She can feel him squeezing her hand softly before calmly asking: 'How do you feel, Zuzu?'

Zuzu feels so many emotions going through her heart. So many confusing thoughts race through her mind. So instead she decides to focus on the only clear thing, her aching body, and answers: 'Sore…'

Her uncle's face turns serious as he tells her: 'The doctors treated your wounds, but unfortunately you shall be permanently scarred. I am so sorry, Zuzu. Your father really went too far this time. I shall try to talk some sense into him.'

Zuzu instantly becomes agitated. She's afraid her uncle will only make things worse. Her father will become furious and punish her even more. Then she might as well forget the throne. And deep down she feels guilty for disobeying her father and allowing him to rape her. Perhaps she deserves the scars.

So she yells at her uncle: 'No! Don't talk to father!'

Her uncle looks surprised and asks: 'Don't you want me to help you?'

Zuzu yells at him: 'I want my honour back!'

Then she forces herself to regain her posture and says: 'If you want to help me, you shall accompany me in my search of the Avatar.'

Her uncle looks clearly worried and says: 'My sweet niece, are you sure you want to keep trying to please your father, after this? Shouldn't you leave the palace and start a new life? A simple peaceful life?'

Yet Zuzu can only feel a great sense of injustice and answers: 'I am the rightful heir to the throne! I am not just going to throw my destiny away!'

Her uncle just shakes his head and says: 'You can create your own destiny.'

However Zuzu is decided, she shall regain her honour, and says firmly: 'We'll leave as soon I am discharged!'

Her uncle looks sad at her, but says: 'Of course, my dear. But for now just try to rest.'

* * *

 **A/N:** I am trying my best to write the psychological effects of rape in a realistic way, but as I never experienced it myself nor did I study psychology, I can't promise it to be perfect. Please Review!


	4. First impressions

**First impressions**

Finally Zuzu is discharged from the hospital. She can't wait to start her mission. To leave her monstrous father and evil sister behind. To leave her room where she cried daily for hours without comfort, and alternated between sleepless nights and vivid nightmares ever since her mother left. To gloriously return with the Avatar's head, just like her father demanded. So she can prove to him she's worth more than a punching bag or a sex toy. So she can regain her honour and her right to the throne.

Her father didn't even come to set her off, but what else did she expect?

Azula, on the other hand, appears with a spiteful grin on her face. 'My dear Zuzu, you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye to your little sister? Were you?' she asks in a sarcastic way.

'Goodbye Azula.' Zuzu mutters coldly.

'I've heard father deformed your body. Seems you're no longer the fairest girl of the Fire Nation. Not that you ever were.' she chuckles.

Despite feeling like she was just stabbed by little needles, Zuzu keeps an emotionless face, deciding to ignore her sister.

However Azula continues: 'Good luck killing the Avatar! You shall need it, especially with your crappy Fire Bending. But don't worry, Zuzu, if you fail I shall take the throne.'

The fake sweetness on her voice makes Zuzu feel sick to the stomach.

So she simply turns her back to Azula, enters the ship, and orders her crew to set sail, without looking back.

Soon enough her uncle tells her: 'The Southern Raiders spotted strange activity in the vicinity of the Southern Water Tribe. They are suspicious it could be Avatar related. Admiral Zhao has already been informed and is currently on his way. So we should speed up and attempt to arrive before him.'

Her uncle was right. Admiral Zhao, her father's best friend, was the most power thirsty man she ever knew. He would do anything to catch and kill the Avatar before her. He wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of his ambitious dreams. He wanted to be worshiped like a celebrity and written in history books as the Avatar Slayer, the saviour of the Fire Nation, the best Admiral ever, and who knows what else.

So they sail as fast as they can.

Zuzu wonders how the Avatar looks like. He's over a hundred years old, so he must look like a mummy by now. She wonders if he's bald with tattoos, and wears the typical orange monk clothes, or if he's undercover wearing blue Water Tribe clothes. She wonders if he's weakened by old age, or if he masters all four elements making him invincible.

The idea of having to fight such a powerful being triggers her anxiety. But arriving late and having to fight off Zhao instead would be a complete disaster. Zuzu feels her hands shaking, and it's not from the ice-cold air. She feels herself becoming dizzy again and realizes it's due to her hyperventilating. So Zuzu focuses on taking deep breaths and tries to empty her mind, afraid of entering in state of panic again.

Eventually the ship stops ashore the Southern Water Tribe. Meaning the moment of truth has arrived. Zuzu follows her men out of the ship slowly and gracefully, trying to show off confidence, even though she feels like puking. At least there are no signs of Zhao.

A weird guy with a painted face runs shrieking in her direction. He clumsy aims a boomerang at her, but she effortlessly catches it mid-air, and throws it back striking him on his forehead. He immediately falls unconscious on the snow. The guy must be retarded announcing his attack in such a loud way.

Zuzu's nerves subside as she realizes the rest of the villagers are women and children. However she can't spot the Avatar. The only person looking over a hundred is an old wrinkled Water Tribe woman.

Zuzu yells in frustration: 'Where is the Avatar!'

As nobody dares answer her, she threatens them with fire: 'I'll burn you all alive if you don't hand me over the Avatar!'

Again nobody answers. Zuzu's anger rises to uncontrollable levels. However when she's about to put her threat into practice, a bald kid with an arrow tattoo on his head and orange clothes appears and says: 'I am the Avatar!'

Zuzu can't believe him, he's too young, so she shouts: 'You're just a kid!'

So the kid blows her onto the ground with Air Bending and says: 'And you're just a girl.'

His comment is enough to send her over the edge. Zuzu stands up as fast as she can. Her hair is already a mess, making her wish she had worn a ponytail. She steps closer to the kid and says: 'I am not just a girl! I am Fire Princess Zuzu, heir to the throne! And I am your soul enemy, the Anti-Avatar, here to destroy you!'

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to make Zhao admiral since the beginning, so he can be more powerful. Please Review!


	5. Failure

**Failure**

The kid didn't even fight. He simply allowed her men to escort him into the ship. Probably to avoid casualties amongst those 'poor' Water Tribe peasants and their village fading into ashes. Suddenly a Water Tribe girl runs after him in tears and yells: 'Aang! Don't give up! You're our last hope!'

Zuzu has no patience for drama, so she kicks her in the abdomen. The girl rolls on the snow, cries more, and yells: 'Fight them!'

However this Aang only gasps shocked to see his little Water Tribe girlfriend hurt. Zuzu threatens her: 'Shut up! Or I'll make you watch your dear Avatar's execution!'

All she does is cry. Finally the Avatar decides to speak up: 'Take care, Katara.' Marking the end of their little drama.

Inside the ship Zuzu takes the Avatar into her room and locks the door. He looks confused at her, but has the nerve to sit on her bed!

Zuzu immediately blows up: 'You're dirtying my bed! Get off!'

He frightens, immediately stands up and mumbles: 'Sorry…'

She ignores him and starts binding his hands together with thick rope. They are so close she can feel his breath in her neck. When her hands brush against his bare skin he gasps softly. Zuzu feels alerted and stares at him. The little bastard's face is flushed and his eyes linger on her chest. She slaps him across the face while shouting: 'Pervert!'

He just looks shocked at her.

Zuzu holds back tears while tying the knot. She's too unstable to notice how loose the rope is. Then she proceeds to do the same mistake while binding his feet together.

Images of her father raping her flash through her mind. Every time a man shows a hint of attraction towards her, she's painfully reminded of her father's perversions. It feels like a curse. Zuzu used to love male attention. She wasn't a genius like her sister. Her beauty was all she had. Her beauty made men serve and follow her. Beauty was her way of surviving. But even that her father had spoiled. He scarred her body. And even though she still had a pretty face, and she could hide her hideous body behind flattering clothes, her mind was scarred too. Her mind tricked her into believing all men are evil.

Zuzu only notices she's trembling and hyperventilating again, when the Avatar asks her: 'Are you okay?'

Her enemy's fake concern only raises her anger more. She shouts: 'I shall take you to the Fire Nation capital and execute you in public! Burned alive! You can't even imagine how painful it will be! Then I'll cut your head off and bring it to my father: Fire Lord Ozai!'

The Avatar's eyes divulge a slight fear, still he calmly remarks: 'You don't strike me as a murderer, Princess Zuzu. You look like a nice girl going through a hard period in your life.'

She kicks the Avatar in response and yells: 'Shut up! I don't feel like hearing the opinion of a stupid boy just entering puberty.'

The Avatar looks annoyed but remains silent.

The mixture of rage and nerves inside Zuzu's body leaves her exhausted. So she decides to leave the Avatar on the floor, lie down on her bed, close her eyes and rest for a few minutes.

However when she reopens her eyes, the room is dark, meaning it's already night. Zuzu realizes she slept for hours.

Suddenly she has a bad feeling.

So she looks to the floor next to her bed, and her worst fear becomes true: the Avatar is missing.

She leaves her room, and frantically runs around the ship searching for the Avatar and yelling at her men for help. Until she finally accepts the fact that he flew. What a failure!

Zuzu concentrates on the sea, trying to empty her mind and catch her breath. Instead she notices a ship approaching. So she grabs her binoculars. The person she spots sends her completely over the edge: Admiral Zhao.

Zuzu collapses to her knees, trembling from head to toe, completely out of breath, so dizzy she might faint, and so nauseous she ends up vomiting. Then she miserably weeps.

* * *

 **A/N:** Zuzu is experiencing panic attacks, which means her anxiety is affecting her physically. Next chapter you'll see what Zhao wants. Please Review!


	6. The Princess and the Admiral

**The Princess and the Admiral**

'Get a hold of yourself, Zuzu!' Iroh yells at his niece while pulling her up. 'Here, drink some tea, my poor girl.' He hands her a cup of chamomile tea, wipes her tears away and strokes her hair. 'Don't worry about Zhao. I'll handle him.'

Zuzu drinks the tea with shaky hands. It helps her ease the nausea and calm down enough to appear composed in front of Zhao.

The Admiral appears in shiny armour, his shoulders straight, his chin up, and a cocky grin plastered on his face.

'The armour looks lovely on you, Princess Zuzu.' He tells her smoothly, his amber evil eyes piercing through her, before he kisses her hand softly. Zuzu tenses up.

'What do we owe the honour of your visit, Admiral Zhao?' Iroh asks as politely as possible.

'I would like to pay a visit to the Avatar. I've been informed of his capture by Princess Zuzu.' Zhao answers in a serious tone. He looks with slight envy at Zuzu, yet says: 'Congratulations on beating me, dear.' Zuzu fidgets nervously with her hair.

Iroh tells him equally serious: 'I must disappoint you, Admiral Zhao. You've been misinformed. The Avatar is not on this ship.'

Zhao laughs: 'You mean he escaped? I knew the Princess would fail!'

Iroh tells him firmly: 'The Princess didn't abort her mission.'

Zhao smirks, yet says: 'Of course not.' Then he smells the air and remarks: 'My apologies if I interrupted dinner, perhaps I could join? I have an important message for the Princess.'

Zuzu keeps holding her breath, and hides her shaky hands. Zhao's message can never be good. And of course he had to invite himself for dinner. The arrogant bastard!

Iroh looks suspicious at Zhao, but answers: 'You are very welcome to join us, Admiral.'

Zhao sits in front of Zuzu and watches her eat with trouble. She can't hold her chopsticks nor glass without trembling. She feels so suffocated and nauseous she just nibbles a bit on her food. And she doesn't dare stare at his face, nor speak to him.

'You should eat more, Princess. You look rather pale and weak. It will be hard fighting the Avatar while sick.' He tells her with fake concern.

Iroh interrupts him with an upset look on his face: 'The Princess is still awaiting your message.'

Zhao chuckles but says: 'I shall release you from your anticipation, Princess.' Then he finally reveals his message: 'I just returned from a meeting with the Fire Lord. We discussed an idea we shared for a while. After the Avatar's execution I shall marry you.'

Zuzu and Iroh both stop eating and stare at Zhao in pure shock. Zuzu can't believe it. Marry Admiral Zhao? A man who is possibly even crueller than her own father? Her life just couldn't get any worse!

Immediately she loses her temper: 'I will never marry you, Admiral Zhao!'

Zhao just smirks and emphasises: 'My dear fiancée, it has already been arranged. I shall marry you and follow your father as Fire Lord. You better become an obedient Fire Lady if you wish a pleasant marriage.'

Zuzu yells louder: 'I refuse to marry you, bastard!'

Iroh signals Zuzu to sit down and says: 'I wish to see prove of the Fire Lord's consent.'

So Zhao hands him a piece of paper with a victorious look on his face. A marriage agreement contract signed both by the Fire Lord and Admiral Zhao. Iroh just shakes his head in disbelief. He tells Zhao: 'I think it's time you take your leave.'

Zhao stands up, then bows to Zuzu while saying: 'Allow me to assist you in your mission.'

Zuzu yells with tears forming in her eyes: 'I don't need your help!'

Zhao smirks and says before leaving: 'Take care, my dear fiancée. We'll meet soon again.'

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to substitute a female Fire Lord by Fire Lady, as I always found it weird to give a male title to a female. And I think it's more interesting Zhao becoming Fire Lord than Fire Prince. Please Review!


	7. The Blue Spirit

**The Blue Spirit**

The Princess decided to continue her quest for the Avatar alone. Perhaps offering the kid's head to her father, all by herself, will be enough to prove her capabilities. Perhaps then he shall treat her with love and respect, and end this abomination of an engagement.

Unfortunately the Princess' health is slowly deteriorating. Since Zhao's marriage proposal her panic attacks doubled. Her continuous nausea impedes her from eating. Her anxiety makes her toss and turn in bed. If she's lucky enough to fall asleep, a vivid nightmare awakens her covered in sweat. Her lack of self-confidence doesn't allow her to improve her Fire Bending. Her dizziness makes it impossible for her to catch up with the Avatar's speed and flexibility. She feels completely drained.

Her uncle interrupts her self-pitying with a knock on the door. She quickly wipes her tears away before opening it.

'Admiral Zhao sent you a letter. He's holding the Avatar at the Pohuai Stronghold. He invited you to attend his execution.' Iroh calmly informs her.

'I need to free the Avatar and execute him myself!' Zuzu panics.

'I am afraid it doesn't matter who executes the Avatar, the outcome is the same, you marry Admiral Zhao. The only way to avoid the marriage is by letting the Avatar live.' Iroh tries talking some sense into her.

'But then I shall never receive back my honour! My throne! My country!' she tells him enraged.

Her uncle just looks sad at her.

'Leave me alone.' She whispers tired.

Hours later, in the darkness of the night, Zuzu sneaks out. Wearing all black, covering her face with the famous Blue Spirit mask, and carrying her dual broadswords. Admiral Zhao will never recognize her.

Zuzu enters the Pohuai Stronghold by hiding inside a supply wagon. She walks on her toes in the shadows. Completely silent. Years of diligently eavesdropping on her father to get a step ahead of his terrible punishments paid off. She became a pro at sneaking.

Zuzu hastens herself to the most heavily guarded isolation cell in the building. She knocks out a guard from behind by kicking him on the back of his neck. Then she hangs him on the roof and rolls his helmet towards the other guards. Immediately they run over to investigate the scene, leaving the path clear.

The Princess breaks the lock with a blast of fire. Then she swings her swords as she advances towards the Avatar, who screams in terror. Finally she quickly slices through his bonds, freeing him.

Aang looks surprised at her. He asks: 'Who are you? Are you here to rescue me?'

She merely points towards the door. There is no time to waste. Aang looks confused at her, but walks towards the door while saying: 'Thanks, I guess…'

As soon as she opens the door countless of guards await them prepared to attack. Immediately Zuzu panics and blindly blasts fire non-stop in all directions. The guards aim fire in union at her. The fire clashes creating and explosion, blasting her and the guards backwards. While the guards are getting back on their feet, the Avatar grabs Zuzu, and creates thick smoke as diversion. Zuzu coughs up the smoke, feeling intoxicated. Fortunately for her the Avatar takes her on a flight through the hallways.

While the Princess hears the sound of horns, the Avatar runs behind frogs. How can the idiot be playing right now? She pushes him into a hole that leads to the sewers. He yells: 'My friends need to suck on those frogs!' She covers his mouth upset. Then forces him to run through the sewers.

She finds an exit to the courtyard, signals the Avatar to follow her, and sneaks behind the backs of the guards. Quickly they attempt to scale the wall via a rope she left there on purpose. Unfortunately a guard cuts the rope, sending them tumbling down. The Avatar grabs her again and flies towards the gates. However without his glider, he can't fly high.

Suddenly Zuzu recognizes Zhao's voice loud and clear ordering: 'Close the gates! Kill the Avatar and the intruder!' Instinctively she clutches to the Avatar. Even thought he flies as fast as he can, the gates shut in their faces.

Aang drops Zuzu to the floor and attempts to Air Bend the guards away. Without warning the guards blast fire, engulfing them in flames. Before Zuzu has time to Fire Bend, Aang pulls her behind him, and produces wind to push the flames back.

Suddenly the Princess has an idea. She puts her swords to the kid's neck, threatening to kill him. Surely Zhao won't want his prized Avatar to get killed by a random stranger. And indeed after a few seconds of intense silence, Zhao orders: 'Open the gates! Let them go!'

Zuzu slowly walks out, forcing the Avatar along with her, still with the swords around his neck. Once they reach a safe distance from the guards, she lets the Avatar free, and they run as fast as they can. However Zuzu knows the Pohuai Stronghold holds the Yuyan archers, the most deadly archers in the world. She prays to Agni they'll reach the forest, before the arrows reach them. The Princess can feel her heart pounding in her chest and dizziness overwhelming her. Suddenly she feels such a piercing pain in her back she faints.

The Princess awakens with the Avatar pressing a cloth against the shot wound on her back. His eyes show a mixture of fear and pity. Then he starts rambling about some Fire Nation kid he befriended a hundred years earlier. He's stupid enough to tell her: 'We actually make a great team together. It makes me wonder if we could have been friends in different circumstances.' Worst of all, he blushes.

Zuzu feels enraged. How can this stupid kid think about friendship with the enemy? He probably just wants to fuck her! So she blows fire at him. As result Aang leaves her alone.

Zuzu tries to stand up, only to bleed and hurt more. Dizziness overwhelms her again, leaving her no choice but to keep lying down.

Soon enough she hears footsteps. She knows very well it's Zhao. Now she regrets snapping at the Avatar. It would have been easier to flee the kid than the cruel Admiral.

Zhao stares at her clearly annoyed. He wraps a cloth around her wound and lifts her up carefully while saying: 'Silly girl! You rather let the Avatar escape, than team up with me!'

Zuzu snaps at him: 'Let me go!'

Zhao keeps carrying her in his strong arms, still clearly upset. He tells her: 'You're lucky I found you. The arrows of the Yuyan archers contain poison. You need the antidote before it reaches your heart.'

The Princess is shocked to learn her life depends on her rival now. With each step he takes, she feels her dizziness worsening, probably due to the poison travelling through her bloodstream. She wonders if she'll die.

Zhao lays her on a bed. She panics and frantically tries to fight him off when he removes her robe, leaving her in her underwear. He holds her down with force and injects the antidote directly into her heart. Zuzu's flashback of her father's rape doesn't even allow her to feel the pain. She trembles, hyperventilates and cries, while Zhao disinfects her wound with pure alcohol, stiches it together, and bandages it. All she can think of is how he'll brutally rape her next.

However he unexpectedly covers her up with a blanket, kisses her forehead softly, and tells her: 'Sleep well, Princess.'

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed my version of the Blue Spirit. I am curious to learn with whom you would like to see Zuzu having a romance with. So please let me know! And don't forget to review!


	8. True or False?

**True or False?**

Zuzu wakes up in a dark room feeling very weak. Her mind searches for the cause. Her injury? Aftereffects of the antidote? Lack of food? Lack of sleep? Anxiety? Depression? Then a terrifying thought enters her mind. Perhaps Zhao raped her in her sleep! After all he's sleeping right next to her, bare-chested! But she doesn't feel pain in her private parts, so it doesn't make sense. He didn't touch her, yet. And she won't wait for him to change his mind.

Zuzu gets out of the bed, just to tumble on the floor.

Zhao wakes up from the noise, and illuminates the room by holding a small flame in his hand. He helps the Princess up, but asks suspicious: 'Trying to escape, already?'

Zuzu lies, afraid to upset him: 'No. I just wanted to get to the bathroom.'

He sighs but helps her walk, then awaits her outside the door. Zuzu realizes she won't fit through the bathroom window. The idea of sharing a bed with Zhao for the rest of the night sends her vomiting stomach acid. Zhao enters the bathroom looking at her with disgust. Still he holds her up while she empties her stomach, and forces her to drink water.

The Princess feels so miserable she speaks without thinking: 'I want my uncle.'

Zhao carries her back to bed while saying: 'You're in desperate need of rest. Tomorrow I'll escort you back to your uncle.'

Zuzu holds back tears while shouting at him: 'Don't touch me!'

Zhao just stares at her as if she's crazy. Eventually he lies next to her and states: 'I won't touch you before our wedding night. Unless you want me to.'

Zuzu can't say if he's being serious, as he holds a smirk on his face. He must be a pervert. Rumours say the Admiral imprisons the most beautiful Water Tribe women, rapes them countless times, until he gets bored and kills them. Why would he be kind to her?

Nonetheless she ends up sleeping peacefully the whole night.

The next morning, he serves her breakfast, before escorting her back to her ship. Yet he threatens her: 'Next time you stand between me and the Avatar, I won't spare you.'

The following days, the Princess' mind is occupied by thoughts about the Admiral only. She can't concentrate on her quest for the Avatar. Why did Zhao choose to help her? Does he hide a gentle side? Does he actually care about her? It can't be. He must be after power. He's overly ambitious. He needs her in order to become Fire Lord. She must not fall for his seductions like a lonely desperate girl. She must concentrate on her destiny only. Killing the Avatar and becoming Fire Lady. Alone.

Zuzu keeps brushing her uncle off. Every time he asks why she's so distraught she snaps at him: 'It's none of your business!'

However one day he startles her: 'I've been thinking about your engagement with Admiral Zhao.'

Can her uncle read her mind? Or perhaps he had seen Zhao escorting her back to the ship. Perhaps he knows they shared the night. She wonders, does he find her indiscreet?

He continues: 'To be honest I don't think you shall ever marry Zhao. Letting him become Fire Lord would allow the military de facto rule over the Fire Nation. While your father wants to keep all power inside the family at all costs. He'll probably end up marrying you to a loyal politician.'

Zuzu looks confused at him and asks: 'But then why did he sign the marriage agreement contract?'

Her uncle answers: 'Probably to avoid Zhao starting a military coup. Zhao controls the military, and your father needs their full support to win this war.'

It makes sense. If her father really wanted Zhao to become Fire Lord, he would marry him to Azula. He probably doesn't believe she can ever kill the Avatar. So she'll never earn back her birthright and become Fire Lady. Zuzu is just a puppet in the intrigues between the Fire Lord and the Admiral.

The Princess, feeling used and depressed, withdrawals back into her room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for sharing your opinion. Actually I have several love interests for Zuzu on my mind. But it shall remain a mystery for now. Please review!


	9. The Storm

**The Storm**

Zuzu is breaking her head over the Fire Lord and the Admiral. Who is worse, her father or Zhao? Who can she trust?

Her father is a monster. He made her mother disappear. He always spoiled Azula only because she's a prodigy Fire Bender. While he always treated her like trash. Nothing she did could ever satisfy him. In the end he raped, scarred and banished her. Now the only way for her to regain her birthright is by killing the Avatar. Then behind her back he arranges Zhao to marry her. The question is, will he keep his word? Will he marry her to Zhao just to despise her? Or does he trust Zhao more as ruler than her? Or is he afraid of Zhao overthrowing him with a military coup? Her father most likely wants Azula as Fire Lady. Perhaps he expects both her and Zhao to fail. Perhaps he wishes both dead.

Zuzu wonders if it's even worth trying to gain her father's love.

Actually she doesn't know Admiral Zhao personally. Normally he's at war. He only came to the palace for military meetings or important ceremonies. Still he used to behave like a real bully to her. She remembers how he always laughed his head off when she failed at Fire Bending. He seemed best friends with her father. Always boasting about his military conquests. Always dreaming about power and praise. She heard horrible stories about him. How he used to torture, rape and kill his enemies. How he used to burn cities to the ground. She always believed he was a heartless evil man. However he saved her life and nursed her back to health. He showed a caring side. But why? Is it because he needs her alive in order to marry her and become Fire Lord? Does he feel something for her?

Zhao offered his help in catching the Avatar. Perhaps she should accept it. Perhaps she should try to get to know him better.

In the end Zuzu has too many questions without answers. She can't make a decision yet.

So she does what she knows best. Hunting down the Avatar.

Even when the sky becomes threateningly dark and her uncle advises her to return to the shore, she follows the Avatar who just flew over with his bison.

Winds become stronger, waves become bigger, clouds become darker. Suddenly torrential rains fall from the sky. It's enough for Zuzu to lose sight of the Avatar. Yet she doesn't give up and orders her crew to sail deeper into the sea.

She hides under her cloak and warms herself up with Fire Bending.

The waves make the ship rock dangerously back and forth. Only after seeing her uncle redirect lightning off their ship, does she realize it's time to turn back.

However suddenly water starts entering the ship. Her crew frantically search for the hole. But before they know it the ship is turned upside down.

The princess is tossed around in freezing water. She looks around only to see her crewmembers trying to swim against the strong current back into the surface. She lightens her inner fire and follows their example. Finally she reaches the surface only to be pulled back underwater by a rough wave. The same process repeats countless of times. Zuzu is already exhausted and coughing up water by the time she reaches their sinking ship.

'Uncle!' she yells non-stop in distress.

No answer.

Where is he? Is he drowning because of her stubbornness?

The situation is so surreal it's worse than a nightmare.

When Zuzu is just about to jump back into the water to search for her uncle, she hears him loud and clear: 'I am here, Zuzu!'

Her uncle is just a few meters away, on the other side of the sinking ship. Zuzu reaches him with great effort.

'I am so sorry, uncle!' She cries while holding herself onto him.

Her uncle merely tells her: 'We need to rescue our crew!'

Zuzu stares in horror as most of her crewmembers drown. The few survivors throw up water, and shiver from cold and fear. Their eyes look empty and traumatized.

The storm doesn't subside leaving less and less of their ship above water.

The princess holds on tightly to her uncle while she desperately prays in her mind to Agni. Praying for a miracle. Praying for a rescue.

For once in her life Agni listens to her pleas. A ship sails in their direction. Quickly Zuzu recognizes its flag. Fire Nation. The ship is huge. The largest belonging to the Fire Nation. Zuzu knows whom it belongs to. Admiral Zhao.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I switched the order of the Storm and the Blue Spirit. But it was necessary for the plot. Please Review!


	10. Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**

Admiral Zhao steadily shoots a wide fire stream from the palm of his right hand. Then he clutches his fingers transforming the fire stream into a long thin fire whip. For a brief second his amber eyes meet with the Princess' golden ones. He enjoys her full attention. The Princess is always thrilled to witness his demonstrations. Thus the Admiral swings the fire whip in circles above his head before allowing it to break into a thousand tiny flames just in front of the Princess' feet. The dancing flames reflect in his eyes while he smiles satisfied.

'Your turn, Princess.'

Zuzu tries to reproduce all of Zhao's moves, but fails at swinging the whip in circles. Instead it evaporates into thin air. Frustration arises in her chest. Especially with Zhao's laughter ringing in her ears.

Her frustration turns into tension when Zhao's rough hands help her into the right position. She hopes he can't hear her heart racing, feel her trembling hands, or notice the slight blush on her pale cheeks.

Holding her breath for too long triggers her dizziness. Zuzu loses her balance and falls into Zhao's strong arms. He holds her so close against him she can feel the warmth radiating of his bare chest. His face is so close, too close, to hers. Their lips almost touch.

Zuzu quickly pushes him away and gets back on her feet.

Zhao smirks and says: 'Enough training for today. Time for you to rest.'

Zuzu bows slightly to him before rapidly taking her leave. She passes her uncle who sends her a glare of disapproval.

Two months had passed since the shipwreck. After having Admiral Zhao save her life for a second time, Zuzu accepted his help in catching the Avatar. Therefore becoming his permanent guest on the ship.

He had been surprisingly nice to her.

The minute he saw the shipwreck he jumped into the freezing water to save her. Then he immediately offered her a warm bath, soup and tea to regain her heat. Every night she woke up screaming after reliving her father's rape, the shipwreck, or the Avatar outsmarting her, Zhao would knock on her door and ask if she was okay. He would only leave after she yelled: 'Go away!' Everyday he would tell her to eat more, hoping she would achieve a healthy weight. He would take time off to help her with Fire Bending Training. Together they would hunt down the Avatar.

She remembers the confused look on the kid's face when he saw them cooperating. And how his face turned into pure shock when Zhao told him they were engaged. Priceless.

Zhao took every chance he had to flirt with her, to get close to her, to brush his skin against hers. In the beginning she felt disgusted, uncomfortable or annoyed. Until one day she realized she craved his attention. She felt attracted to his amber eyes, his muscled body, his evil smirk. She can't recollect the moment her dizziness, nausea and trembling, were no longer caused by anxiety, but by her silly crush instead.

Zuzu lusts for the ruthless Admiral. But she won't allow herself to fall in love. Not until she's sure of his intentions. Not if he's just using her to become Fire Lord. Or playing a sick game.

However she can't help but wonder if a passionate night with him would heal her rape trauma.

Zuzu stares at her reflection in the mirror. She still owns a pretty face untouched by her father's abuse. Her skin is soft and pale, her eyes like gold, her lips thin and pink. 'Like a porcelain doll,' her father would say in a mocking tone. Unlike her sister's smooth black locks, her dark brown hair drops in slight waves until her waist, still they share the same silk-like texture. Her armour accentuates her curves. Zuzu undresses, merely leaving her underwear on. Her pale skin reveals some cuts and bruises from fighting the Avatar. She lost so much weight since her banishment it left her too skinny and fragile. Yet she still owns a tiny waist, a firm derriere and a nice bosom as compensation. She looks beautiful as long as her female parts keep covered up. Zuzu carefully drops her underwear to the floor. Her ugly scars become visible.

She recalls her father's words, _'one day, a man shall fall in love with your pretty face. Then one day, he'll remove your clothes only to see your ugly scarred body. And his love will fade. And alone you shall be, forever, Zuzu.'_ She feels the burning pain of her father's hands on her bare skin. She wonders how Zhao would react if he saw her scars. Would he reject her? Would he call her disgusting? Hideous? An aberration? A monster? Or would he laugh? And tell her she deserved every single scar?

Zuzu breaks down in tears. Naked and alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** What does Zhao feel? Love or Lust? Or both? Please Review!


	11. The Fortuneteller

**The Fortuneteller**

They follow the Avatar's trail along the Earth Kingdom's coast into a small farming village in the mountains near an active volcano. Even as a Fire Bender Zuzu will never understand why people choose to live under the constant threat of a volcanic eruption and certain destruction.

The fields surrounding the village are filled with healthy crops and grazing animals. White clouds float through the deep blue sky. The sunrays warming Zuzu's skin and fresh air filling her lungs send her into a state of complete relaxation. Zuzu admits, if there is a heaven on earth, it's here. Perhaps that's the reason why people don't bother about the volcano.

Nevertheless, it's rather weird they don't even flinch at the unforeseen presence of Fire Nation in their peaceful village. Plus they have the nerve to calmly refuse answering to Zhao's interrogations about the whereabouts of the Avatar. Even when he grows frustrated, and threatens them with Fire Bending the lava out of the volcano and onto their houses, they laugh as if he's merely joking.

When Zhao is just about to burn an ugly little girl with silly pigtails to prove the seriousness of his threats, an elderly woman appears, interrupting: 'Fire Princess, Admiral, welcome to our humble village Makapu! I was expecting you. How can I help you?'

Zuzu wonders how she knows them without introductions.

Nevertheless Zhao already lost his temper. 'Where is the damned Avatar?' He shouts while shooting wild flames out of his hands.

Her uncle quickly extinguishes the fires, and steps in front of Zhao. 'Excuse our Admiral, he's a bit short-tempered.' He says while winking an eye at the old woman. Zuzu hides her face in embarrassment.

She giggles slightly before stating: 'I shall inform you on the Avatar's whereabouts if both the Fire Princess and the Admiral allow me to predict their futures.'

Immediately Zhao blows up: 'I don't believe in senile old women playing psychic!'

Zuzu adds annoyed: 'Only because I am a Princess doesn't mean I swim in gold.'

The once overly passive crowd instantly riots. They rumble about how Aunt Wu's predictions always come true, their personal stories jumbled by their shouting. How she's the best fortuneteller in all four nations, attracting thousands of travellers each year. How she's so humble, she offers every reading for free. How they stopped checking if the volcano would erupt, as she reads the future from the clouds, or some bullshit.

Eventually her uncle is able to shush the rioters by stating: 'The Princess and the Admiral are honoured to receive a reading from your lovely fortuneteller.'

The old woman asks her uncle: 'Care to hear your fortune too, handsome?'

Her uncle blushes, but answers: 'At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery.'

Zuzu just cringes.

Of course the Princess has to go first. She follows Aunt Wu into her Fortune Salon. As soon as the door opens the nauseating scent of incense fills her lungs. They pass by a lobby filled with crystals and strange mystical objects. Then they sit in a small dimly lit room. The ugly little girl with silly pigtails brings them tea and cookies. She sends Zuzu a death glare and only leaves when Aunt Wu tells her: 'Thanks, Meng. You may excuse yourself now.'

The fortuneteller smiles at Zuzu before saying: 'The Avatar told me you're the Anti-Avatar, his soul enemy.'

Zuzu asks already irritated: 'And what else did he say about me?'

The fortuneteller calmly answers: 'He told me you're the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes on. However he's afraid he'll have to hurt you because you won't quit trying to kill him. The Avatar believes even though you're troubled, you're a nice girl deep down.'

Zuzu cringes at the Avatar's attraction towards her. But she hopes one day it may become his death.

'Let me predict your future, dear.' The fortuneteller requests. 'Which reading do you prefer: bones, cards, tea leaves, or your palm?'

Zuzu answers without thinking: 'Bones.' Then she follows the old woman's instructions, picks up a bone and throws it into the fire. The bone cracks badly, splitting into a light and a dark side.

'Soon you'll reach the most important crossroads in your life. One path leads to light and peace, while the other leads to darkness and destruction. You must choose wisely. I advice you to follow your heart, even if you're mind disagrees.' Aunt Wu tells her in a very serious tone.

The Princess, still feeling sceptical, remarks: 'That's very vague! What is the crossroads about?'

'Let me read your palm, dear. It may reveal more.'

Aunt Wu deciphers the lines on the Princess' palm: 'You suffered a lot in the past. Abused by your father, abandoned by your mother, bitter rivalry with your sibling. You feel very confused and don't know whom to trust. Still there is healing potential.'

Zuzu pulls her hand back infuriated about the accurateness of the reading. She snaps: 'I only want to know if I will destroy the Avatar!'

'Let me have a look at your tea leaves, dear.'

Zuzu begrudgingly hands the cup over to the old woman. She sends her a concerned glare before stating: 'You must destroy yourself in order to destroy the Avatar.'

The Princess feels herself tensioning up again. Must she really sacrifice herself to kill the stupid kid? Perhaps the fortuneteller is biased, most likely on the Avatar's side. She might be trying to break her self-esteem with a doomed future.

The old woman interrupts her negative thoughts. 'Anything else you would like to know?'

Perhaps she'll give an honest answer to something non-Avatar-related. Zuzu takes her chance: 'Tell me about my love life!'

Thus Aunt Wu picks up a few cards. The images are all awful. Demons, death, a heart stabbed by swords, crying people. Zuzu feels even more restless.

'I am so sorry dear, you'll lose all men you love.'

The Princess doesn't want to hear any more bad fortune. She knows she was born under a bad star. 'I am done.' She murmurs before exiting the nauseating salon.

Nervously she awaits Zhao outside, wondering what he'll ask. Probably about his military conquests and the Avatar. She hopes he brings up their engagement.

Zuzu feels even more nervous, when Zhao returns infuriated, which means he also got bad fortune.

However when he sees her, he regains his posture and announces: 'Our next destination is the Northern Water Tribe. We'll kill the Avatar and invade new lands. Two in one.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Lets see if the Fortuneteller was right about Zuzu's future. Please Review!


	12. The Northern Water Tribe

**The Northern Water Tribe**

After long days at sea the massive Fire Nation armada reaches the ice-cold shores of the Northern Water Tribe.

The Princess watches her Admiral as he prepares his troops for battle with a motivational speech.

'Fire Nation warriors, today we will write history! Today we will destroy the last of the Water Tribe civilization! Paint their waters red with blood and their skies grey with ashes! Melt their ice and burn their houses to the ground! Rape, torture and kill! Mercy is for weaklings! We are the superior race! With terror we conquer, with terror we reign! Let the rains of fire begin!'

His troops react by shooting fire into the sky and producing terrorizing war cries.

Even though Zuzu won't support Zhao's war atrocities, she admires him for his overwhelming self-confidence. She realizes he could overthrow her father if he wanted to. The idea makes her fearful and hopeful at the same time.

The Princess is approached by her uncle who noticed her admiration for Zhao.

'The pain of love is only worth with the right person.'

She feels annoyed by his subtle disapproval and complains: 'I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle.'

'I'm sorry. I just nag you, because ... well, ever since I lost my child ...' He tells her, his voice shaky and tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Now Zuzu feels terribly guilty for constantly lashing out on her uncle, while he always supported her no matter what. She murmurs: 'Uncle, you don't have to say it.'

Yet, he does. '... I think of you as my own.'

Zuzu looks down, trying to hide her own tear-filled eyes. Her uncle is the one who has always been a real father to her.

Suddenly Zhao reappears carrying two Water Tribe robes in his arms. Although he looks a bit awkward at them, he still mocks: 'I don't want to interrupt your cry fest, but we need to change clothes.'

Zuzu looks confused at him. 'Why?'

'You want to kill the Avatar, don't you? He won't be expecting an attack from the inside.'

So Zuzu changes into the Water Tribe robe, and bids her uncle farewell, before re-joining Zhao.

She briefly hugs her uncle while saying: 'We'll meet again.'

'Take care, my sweet niece.' He tells her with tears streaming down his face.

The Princess leaves with a bad feeling in her stomach.

It's even stranger seeing Admiral Zhao in blue Water Tribe clothing than herself. He rows their old wooden canoe through the ice-cold water. They hide from Water Tribe guards behind icebergs and ice spikes. Zhao stops the canoe near an ice wall. Then he carefully steps onto the ice and helps Zuzu out of the canoe. They walk arm in arm to keep balance. Zuzu enjoys their closeness, even though the setting isn't the most romantic.

Zhao points at a hole in the ice, where a turtle seal jumps into, and says: 'We shall swim underwater until we reach an ice cave.'

Zuzu looks shocked at him and asks: 'How do we know the hole leads to an ice cave?'

Zhao merely answers: 'The turtle seal needs to come up for air somewhere.'

She's still not convinced. 'What if we drown? Or die of hypothermia?'

Zhao answers annoyed: 'We won't. Trust me.' Then without warning he plunges into the water and swims away.

Not wanting to be left alone, Zuzu inhales deeply, before following after him. The freezing water feels like knives cutting her skin. She swims as fast as she can, but feels her muscles becoming exhausted and her lungs crying for air. She sees Zhao emerging from the water through another hole in the ice. However as she attempts to follow him, she bumps her head against the hard ice above her. It's enough to make her disorientated and lose sight of the hole. Zuzu panics and gasp for air, only to end up swallowing the freezing water. Desperately she tries to melt the ice above her with Fire Bending. However she's too weak to even create heat. As she slowly suffocates she hallucinates with the faces of the people in her life. Her mother and her uncle weep. Her father cracks an evil smile. Azula laughs. Zhao is disappointed. The Avatar is emotionless. Their faces blur until she blacks out.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can assure you, a lot will happen in the Northern Water Tribe, but I can't tell whether Zhao will live or die. Please Review!


	13. Ice and Fire

**Ice and Fire**

The Princess wakes up shivering and coughing up water. Zhao rescued her life for the third time in a row. For the first time his amber eyes show worry. He holds her closely, attempting to warm her up. She hugs him tightly, buries her face in his chest, and cries silently.

Then without thinking she reaches up and kisses his lips.

Zhao doesn't even flinch. He immediately returns her kiss eagerly. His tongue explores her mouth, claiming her, owning her, while his hands ruffle her hair and pull her closer to him. When he finally breaks the kiss, she gasps for air.

Then he kisses her neck, reminding Zuzu how her father bit her harshly. Then his hands travel underneath her clothes, touching her bare skin. Zuzu freezes up in fear. When Zhao starts removing her clothes, she pushes him away, her mind filled by images of her father brutally raping her.

However Zhao doesn't stop. He undresses her and himself as fast as he can. His hands touch her everywhere. Her ugly scars presumably invisible to him. His hands squeeze her breasts and her butt, just like her father did. Zhao only stops when Zuzu cries in fear.

For a while he stares confused at her. However he doesn't question her sudden tears. Instead he gently strokes her face, brushes her hair, and softly kisses her lips, until she calms down. Zuzu wants him so badly, but fears the pain. Hesitantly she touches his skin. The warmth of his inner fire radiating off his skin soothes her. She feels his muscles and realizes how strong he truly his.

Zuzu is so dazed by his body, she doesn't even notice how his hands are all over her again. When Zhao rubs her between her inner thighs she gasps in surprise. It feels so good, her breath becomes heavy, and soft moans escape her lips. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt when he inserts one finger into her. Instead Zuzu feels herself becoming wetter and wetter as he eagerly explores her insides. Hesitantly she reciprocates by pumping his already hard member. Soon enough she can feel him growing even harder in her palm.

When she's dripping wet, Zhao pins her down and spreads her legs open. Even though Zuzu feels so turned on, she still fears the intercourse itself. Her mind still plagued by memories of her father ripping her insides apart and burning her skin. Zhao notices new tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Thus he squeezes her hand, caresses her cheek and rubs his thumb over her lips, before slowly entering her.

At first Zuzu feels discomfort. Instinctively she tenses up her muscles and holds her breath. Zhao allows her to adjust to his size before moving. He strokes her hair while leaving a trail of soft kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her collarbones. His gentleness helps her relax. Zuzu closes her eyes, allowing herself to melt into him. Slowly he begins to thrust in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body.

Instinctively Zuzu begins moving her hips up and down. Her eyes remain closed, while she parts her lips, allowing herself to breathe heavily and moan softly. She can feel Zhao's hands alternating between squeezing her bouncing breasts and holding her hips dictating her movements. Her own hands trace over his muscled chest. Her mind is clear of worries. No Avatar, no war, no father, no throne. Only her and Zhao exist.

Zhao thrusts faster, harder, deeper inside of her, making her moan louder and louder. Zuzu pulls his body closer to hers, eager to feel his warmth. Fire flows through her veins, reheating her body. She digs her fingernails into his back, while breathing heavily against his neck and moaning loudly in his ear.

'Zhao…' she whispers his name, signalling him to take full control over her body. She feels his heavy ragged breathing against her skin, while he thrusts harshly inside of her, and holds her in his arms. Rough but passionate. Her loud moans echo through the ice cave.

Pleasure overwhelms Zuzu, gradually sending her over the edge. She arches her back, while holding tightly onto Zhao. Finally she releases all the built-up pressure, screaming loudly, her body trembling uncontrollably.

As Zuzu catches her breath, she feels her muscles contracting around Zhao's member. He breathes heavily on her skin, and moans loudly, as he fills her up. Zuzu's eyes widen in shock. Then he collapses on top of her, panting, his body slightly shaking.

When his full weight on her chest becomes too much for her to bear, he pulls out of her, and stands up. Zuzu drowsily watches him, as he lights a fire near her, and hangs their clothes on ice spikes to dry. Then he lies down next to her, smiling, and says: 'We should rest for a while, Princess.'

She smiles back at him, crawls into his strong arms, and closes her eyes. As she drifts off to sleep she feels him gently stroking her hair.

The Princess sleeps peacefully for the first time in many years.

* * *

 **A/N:** College starts on Monday, so unfortunately I will have less time for my stories. But I will try to update regularly. Hope you enjoyed Zuzu and Zhao's little moment of passion. Please Review!


	14. The Sun and the Moon

**The Sun and the Moon**

Zuzu wakes up to the smell of smoke. Abruptly she opens her eyes to see a fully clothed Zhao roasting an unfortunate turtle seal. He smirks when he notices she's awake.

'Slept well, Princess?'

The Princess murmurs still drowsy: 'Yes…' Gradually reminiscing their moment of passion. Embarrassed she realises she's still naked. Instinctively she covers her female parts.

Zhao laughs at her reaction before saying: 'Your clothes are dry, but don't feel obligated to dress yourself yet.'

Zuzu swiftly dresses herself, feeling too self-conscious about her nakedness and scars.

Zhao offers her half a turtle seal while saying: 'We better eat well. We have a long day ahead of us.'

She nibbles on her food, wishing they could spend the whole day in the ice-cave. Alone together. Nobody to disturb. Nothing to worry about.

When they are done eating, Zhao extinguishes the fire, and signals the Princess to follow him. She walks behind him through a small trail between the snow. The silence feels awkward. After a while they spot icehouses in the horizon. Zhao informs her: 'Our paths separate here.'

Zuzu looks shocked at him, afraid of being abandoned in the snow.

'No! We have to catch the Avatar! Together!'

Zhao rests his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

'The Avatar is your mission. My mission is to destroy the Northern Water Tribe from its core. You shall follow this path to enter the city. Put your hood on and be as quiet as possible. Don't forget to breathe fire to keep yourself warm. I shall enter through another entrance and join the spies who are awaiting me.'

The Princess feels panic rising in her chest.

'What if I fail?'

Zhao firmly reassures her: 'You are the Anti-Avatar. It's your destiny to destroy the Avatar.'

Then he hugs her and kisses her lips softly, before leaving.

A sense of loneliness consumes the Princess. She shouts, holding back tears: 'Admiral Zhao! …'

He turns around questioningly.

'… I love you!'

His eyes widen in shock. Then he merely says: 'Take care.' And walks away.

Zuzu sneaks around the ice city. Its inhabitants are too worried about the war to notice her presence. She's too worried about Zhao's reaction to her love declaration to focus on the Avatar. Until she hears two warriors speaking about the importance of protecting the heart of the Northern water tribe, their most peaceful and spiritual place: The Spirit Oasis.

Sneaking into the Spirit Oasis isn't hard. Most warriors are needed at the shore to fight off the invasion. Zuzu is surprised to find a beautiful garden with a pond. The air is pleasant and warm. And as expected the Avatar is present, meditating, his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing.

However to reach him Zuzu must pass by Katara and a girl with striking white hair.

Thus Zuzu holds up a flame in the palm of her hand and warns: 'If you hand me the Avatar I won't hurt you.'

They turn around shocked. Katara takes a defensive stance while answering: 'Never.'

Immediately the white haired girl runs away, presumably to call for reinforcements.

Zuzu uses up all her energy to blast fire non-stop in Katara's way. However Katara constantly deflects the attacks with water shields. Then she knocks Zuzu down with a water stream. Zuzu rises and comments frustrated: 'I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you.'

As Zuzu prepares to blast more fire, Katara shoots a powerful water jet against her, sending her off balance. Then with a determined look on her face, she engulfs Zuzu in water and freezes it solid, effectively imprisoning her.

At first Zuzu panics, but then she notices as by miracle the clouds moving, unveiling the sun.

So Zuzu mocks Katara, gaining time: 'You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?'

Then she heats herself up, making the globule of ice glow bright red. As last, she breathes steam from her nose, melting the ice quickly. Before Katara has time to produce a new water shield, Zuzu creates an explosion, slamming her against a tree, knocking her out.

The Princess holds the Avatar by the collar, and victoriously tells Katara's unconscious form: 'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Does Zhao love Zuzu back? Will Zuzu destroy the Avatar once and for all? Stay tuned. And Please Review!


	15. Bad Fortune

**Bad Fortune**

Princess Zuzu shivers as she builds a fire to warm herself up. Swiftly she removes her soaked Water Tribe robe, merely keeping her underwear on. This time she makes sure to bind the still unconscious Avatar's ankles and wrists tightly together with a thick strong rope.

After having dragged the Avatar through a blistering snowstorm, Zuzu feels terribly exhausted. As Fire Nation troops had not yet reached the ice city, Zuzu had decided to cross the ice fields and reach Zhao's ship by herself. But as usual, she got cut short. Her only option was to hide in the ice cave, where she and Zhao just had sex, until the skies clear up. She ponders her continuous bad fortune, with only the unconscious Avatar to speak to.

'I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a Fire Bending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's what made me strong. It's made me who I am.'

Being beaten up, raped and banished by her father had broken her in tiny pieces though. Zuzu had temporarily lost her strength. Only Zhao helped her recover. He taught her persistence and showed her affection. But he reacted so shocked at her love declaration. Zuzu fears the feelings aren't mutual. Perhaps all Zhao feels is lust. Perhaps she progressed too quickly, pushing him away. Zuzu hates uncertainty.

Finally the little bastard opens his eyes. At first he stares confused at the ice walls surrounding him. Then he notices the half-naked Fire Princess. His face turns from white as a sheet to red as a lobster. His fear completely covered by lust. His eyes widen in shock as they linger at her chest. His mouth forms a small 'O' with drool dribbling out of its left corner. His pants suddenly become too tight for him.

Zuzu covers her chest with her arms as she furiously shrieks: 'Pervert!'

Aang attempts to release himself from his bondages to no avail. Then he rolls on the ice-cold floor in a desperate attempt to diminish the discomfort in his pants. His face shows pure embarrassment as he asks: 'Why are you dressed like that?'

'My clothes are wet! Just don't stare at me!' She answers annoyed.

Suddenly the little pervert opens his mouth only to blow Zuzu into the wall. Then he wriggles like a worm exiting the ice cave. Zuzu runs after him into the blistering snowstorm. She grabs him by his collar and tiredly remarks: 'That won't be enough to escape.'

However out of nowhere the Avatar's flying bison appears carrying Sokka, Katara and the white haired girl.

'Appa!' Aang exclaims in excitement.

Sokka's eyes widen at the sight of the half-naked Fire Princess in the snow. He has the nerve to ask with a smirk on his face: 'You think you're too hot for the snow?'

Katara stares at her with disgust and perhaps jealousy.

Zuzu yells at them: 'The Avatar is mine!'

Then she blasts fire at them. However her Fire Bending has weakened due to the extreme cold. Katara smiles slightly at her struggle while producing a water jet. She coldly affirms: 'The Avatar will never be yours, Zuzu.'

Then she launches Zuzu high into the air with her freezing water jet before allowing her to plummet down hard to the ground.

As the Princess feels herself slipping into the ice-cold darkness, she wishes her Admiral would save her for the countless time again. But she knows this time nobody will save her, not her allies, not her enemies. She'll die alone, in the snow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Zuzu, lying half-naked and unconscious in the snow. Stay tuned to see whether/how she survives. And Please Review!


	16. The End of the World

**The End of the World**

The sound of clashing fire jolts Zuzu awake. She opens her eyes to a strange gray world with no moon in the sky. Her soul must have left her body and joined the Spirit World. She never thought death would be so pleasantly warm. However after exploring her surroundings, she realizes she's back at the Spirit Oasis. And even though the scenes playing in front of her are extremely surreal, she's most likely alive. The white haired girl cries over a dead fish, while Sokka and Katara attempt to comfort her. The Avatar is merged with water in the form of a massive koi fish. His eyes and arrow tattoos shine in a creepy way. In the background Zhao and her uncle shoot fire at each other.

Confused she walks over interrupting their heated fight. 'What's going on?'

Both men stare at her in shock.

Zhao asks her: 'What happened to your clothes?'

Her uncle immediately puts his robe around her.

Their reactions show neither of them saved her. Then who did? Fire Nation troops? No, they were too busy invading the ice city. Was the Avatar stupid enough to save her after she kidnapped him?

It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is she's been reunited with her beloved Admiral. Zuzu embraces Zhao in a warm hug, ignoring her surroundings. However as he reciprocates, her uncle pulls her backwards.

'Stay away from my niece!' he snaps at Zhao.

'Uncle, I can make my own decisions!' Zuzu snaps at her uncle.

Zhao smirks, enjoying their little quarrel.

'Listen to me! He destroyed the Moon! Now the whole world will fall out of balance! He unleashed a terrible curse upon himself! If you keep supporting him, you'll endanger your own life!'

Zuzu stares bewildered at her uncle. How could Zhao destroy the Moon? It's far away in space. It's impossible. So she yells at him: 'Leave me alone, uncle! You've become senile!'

His sad face and tear-filled eyes immediately make her regret her words. However as she's just about to apologize, Zhao pulls her towards him while remarking: 'We must return to the ship! There is no time to lose!'

Zuzu looks backwards as she runs hand in hand with Zhao and realizes the imminent danger. The water monster controlled by the Avatar swipes every unfortunate Fire Nation soldier in its path far away in one single move. The monster keeps following them. Targeting them. The Avatar's two biggest enemies. The Fire Princess and the Fire Admiral.

As they finally reach the shore, the monster builds the most terrifying storm ever. Fire Nation ships are torn into pieces as if made of paper. Fire Nation soldiers are blown out of their ships by tsunamis, cracking every bone in their bodies, only to be dragged by violent whirlpools, and end up in the bottom of the ice-cold sea. Their corpses lost to the world.

Zuzu realizes it's over. They can't return home. They lost the war.

Zhao drags her along with him, while he desperately searches for a way out, until he suddenly stops and stares in awe at the sky. The moon is back.

At the exact same moment the water monster spits the Avatar out. The next moment he stands right in front of them. Menacing. Zuzu gasps. Next to her Zhao tenses up. She stares into his amber eyes, hoping to find some comfort, but all she finds is fear. Zhao is afraid. All hope is gone.

The monster abruptly grabs Zhao. He tries to free himself from its water clutches to no avail.

Zuzu yells in despair: 'Zhao! Take my hand!'

Zhao grabs her hand. She holds his tightly. Then she aims to pull him back with all her strength. Instead she feels herself being dragged along towards the sea.

Zhao tells her firmly: 'You have to let me go.'

Zuzu yells: 'No!'

Tears stream down her face.

'If you don't let me go, you'll die.' He calmly warns her.

'No! I can't lose you!' She yells overwhelmed by anguish.

'I'll always be with you, Zuzu.' He sadly affirms before pulling his hand backwards.

'Zhao!' she yells after him as he disappears into the sea.

Zuzu falls to her knees and sobs uncontrollably. Her heart hurts tremendously as if stabbed multiple times.

Still she quickly stands up, refusing defeat. She'll save her beloved Admiral. However as she prepares to jump into the freezing sea, the water monster slams her hard against an ice wall.

Zuzu falls motionless onto the ice-cold floor. Immediately she feels her bones cracking, and blood dripping out of her organs. Her world turns black.

Yet very far away she hears the Avatar's voice calling her name. 'Zuzu!'

The next moment he holds her in his arms, his voice fading. 'I need a healer! Quick! She's dying!'

As Zuzu feels her life slipping away, she welcomes death.

'Zhao…' she whispers before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am grieving over Zhao's death, but unfortunately it's necessary for the plot. So please forgive me. And please review.


	17. Grief

**Grief**

'I am home…'

Zuzu whispers in disbelief as she walks through the greenery of the Fire Nation Royal gardens. She enjoys the warmth of midday sunrays and the pureness of the blue sky. As she inhales fresh air, she recognizes a pleasant smell. The sweetness of cherries. She follows the smell through a trail between majestic bonsai trees. Eventually she reaches her beloved pond surrounded by flourishing deep pink cherry blossom trees. A figure stands by the pond staring at the swimming turtle ducks.

Zuzu's heart skips a beat.

She calls his name tears forming in her eyes: 'Zhao!'

He turns around, a smile on his face.

Zuzu runs over, hugs him tightly and hides her face in his chest.

'I'm so sorry I failed you.' She whispers tears streaming down her face.

He embraces her and strokes her hair gently until she stops sobbing. Then he kisses her lips softly and tells her: 'I love you, Zuzu.'

Zuzu's hearth fills with warmth.

'Now we can be together forever!' She says in excitement.

However Zhao tells her firmly: 'Open your eyes.'

Zuzu stares in confusion at Zhao as the whole scenery blurs and transforms.

Suddenly she lays on a futon, a fireplace nearby, surrounded by ice walls. Zhao is replaced by the Avatar, his face a mix of worry and relief. He holds her hand carefully as he asks: 'How do you feel, Zuzu?'

Her whole body feels sore, and as she attempts to fill her lungs with air, she feels the taste of blood in her throat and her stomach turning. Zuzu gags and violently throws up blood.

The Avatar's eyes widen in shock. He offers her water to drink.

The water soothes her throat. Yet she trembles, feeling weak and dizzy. The harshness of reality hits her hard. She longs for death. Reunification with her lover the only thing on her mind.

The Princess breaks downs in tears. Her pride completely gone.

For a while, the Avatar merely stares in shock. Eventually he wraps his arms around her frail body attempting to comfort her. 'I am so sorry for your loss.'

Yet she moans in pain. So he lays her back down. He places his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her clammy cold skin sends him panicking. He yells: 'Help! I need a healer! Katara…!'

The door opens abruptly and Katara steps inside, a questioningly look on her face. 'Aang, what's wrong?'

'She woke up, but she's unwell!' He answers agitated.

Katara stares at the crying Princess with slight pity in her eyes. She examines her carefully before stating: 'She's suffering an internal bleeding again. I think from her stomach.'

She soothes her pain a bit with her Water Bending healing skills, but says: 'I am going to get Yugoda.'

Sokka stands by the door, blocking her path, an angry look on his face. 'I really don't understand why you keep helping her! After all the times she tried to kill us!'

Zuzu wonders the same. Her enemies are too softhearted and dumb. Once she recovers she'll blow up the whole Northern Water Tribe and avenge her beloved Admiral.

'She's too young too die!' The Avatar snaps.

'Sokka, we discussed this before. Chief Arnook needs her alive to question her about the Fire Nation's war plans. And he wants to hold her hostage against the Fire Lord.' Katara calmly states.

Sokka grunts, but allows her passage.

Zuzu laughs internally. War plans? That was Zhao's department, not hers. Hold her hostage against the Fire Lord? Her father. As if he would ever care about her wellbeing. But she'll play along with pleasure. She'll deceive these savages and burn them all.

A smiling old woman with her hair in a bun walks inside. She gently places her hands on Zuzu's most painful spots and eases her pain with water. Then she offers her fish and seaweed soup. Zuzu wipes her tears away and eats with shaky hands. The taste isn't as bad as she expected.

The old woman informs the Avatar: 'I stopped her internal bleeding. Still she'll need more healing sessions. Her body is weak because of blood loss and lack of food. But don't worry, dear, she is recovering.'

After the old woman leaves, along with Sokka and Katara, Zuzu decides to ask the Avatar an important question: 'Where is my uncle?'

He looks a bit unsure before answering: 'I don't know… But your uncle helped the Moon spirit. So the Ocean Spirit had no reason to attack him. I believe he's alive… I guess he fled.'

Zuzu feels hope returning to her heart. She is not alone in the world. Her uncle is alive. She'll get rid of her enemies first. Then she can search for him and reunite.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know Water Bending healing has its limits, such as curing internal bleedings. But we can assume the healers used Spirit Water on Zuzu if necessary. Will Zuzu be able to recover and avenge Zhao? Will she reunite with her uncle? Please Review!


	18. Trial

**Trial**

Zuzu awakes, eyes wide open, as strong hands shake her abruptly. Gradually the blurred face of her tormenter becomes clear and she recognizes him as Sokka.

'Don't touch me, filthy water peasant!' she yells, a mix of anger and panic.

She's violently dragged out of bed onto her feet. Instant pain and dizziness overwhelm her.

'You're hurting me!' she complains while trying to free herself from Sokka's tight grip.

'Shut up! You're lucky to be alive!' he yells, pure hate in his eyes as he pushes her to walk.

They stop in front of a majestic ice door guarded by two heavily armed water tribe warriors. Emotionless the guards open the door and signal Sokka to enter.

He throws her onto the floor and forces her to kneel.

Zuzu moans in pain as she looks upwards. In front of her, on an ice throne, sits a middle-aged man, his long hair pushed backwards, his ice-cold eyes piercing through her soul, a bone chain around his neck, a painting of the moon and the ocean behind him. Somehow he reminds Zuzu of her father. She can feel her stomach turning, even before he speaks.

'Princess Zuzu of the Fire nation, you stand here today to be trialed by Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe.' Sokka informs her.

Zuzu tries to hide her shock. She merely expected an interrogation, not a trial, especially not one without a defense lawyer.

'I demand the right to a fair trial!' she responds while trying to look composed.

'My beautiful daughter lost her life at the hands of your Admiral. How would your father, the Fire Lord, feel if he lost his eldest daughter, his heir to the throne?' Chief Arnook asks coldly, while ignoring her demand.

Zuzu realizes she underestimated her enemy. She's being threatened to death. At first she doesn't know how to answer. She almost chooses to tell the truth about how her father hates her. But then she remembers Katara's words about Chief Arnook wanting to keep her as hostage.

'My father would be devastated. He would bring great suffering to your people before eradicating you.' she answers firmly.

'She's lying' Sokka interrupts annoyed. 'Her father banished her.'

'That's not true! My father sent me away on a mission to catch the Avatar! Because it's my destiny as the Anti-Avatar! It's a great honour!' Zuzu reacts agitated.

Chief Arnook merely stares coldly at her as he continues his interrogation.

'Tell me about your father's war plans'.

'He wants to liberate the world. Spread knowledge and wealth to the less fortunate.' Zuzu herself can listen to the ridiculousness of her answer.

Sokka chuckles.

'Then why did your Admiral invade us with violence and destroy our Moon?' Chief Arnook asks with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

'The Admiral always acted independently from my father. He never followed any rules.' Zuzu feels pained, lying about the man she loves.

Chief Arnook notices her uneasiness.

'If you tell me the truth about your father's plans for the Northern Water Tribe, I might spare your life.'

Zuzu, sick of being threatened to death, spits out: 'My father will exterminate the Water Tribes!'

Chief Arnook doesn't even fling. His ice-cold eyes keep piercing her soul.

'Princess Zuzu of the Fire Nation, I sentence you to a freezing death.'

Heavy silence fills the room.

 **A/N:** My apologies for my absence. I do wish to finish this story though. Chief Arnook and Sokka might sound harsh in this chapter, but they are at war, and just lost Yue to the Fire Nation, whom they both loved. I think revenge fits their situation, especially considering Zuzu's lack of collaboration and lying. Please Review!


	19. A Nightly Visitor

**A Nightly Visitor**

'Sokka…please wait!' the Princess says as she grabs his arm preventing him to exit her room.

He turns around, an annoyed look on his face.

'What's a freezing death?' she asks her voice slightly shaky.

'I don't know. I guess you'll figure it out tomorrow.' he shrugs his shoulders.

Zuzu is scared. A freezing death sounds very painful. Plus she doesn't want to die without avenging her beloved Admiral and reuniting with her Uncle. Is this filthy water peasant really her last hope? How can she manipulate him? She wonders what Azula would do. Bribe him? Seduce him?

So she holds Sokka's hand, leans closely to him and speaks softly, 'I know how you feel, I lost a loved one too.'

Sokka stands there shocked for a split second, but then his face contorts with anger and he pulls his hand back.

'You know that my death won't bring her back.' she carefully adds.

'It will bring me joy!' his eyes darken with hate.

Zuzu's anxiety takes over, she starts rambling 'If you spare my life… if you save me or just let me escape! I can reward you… we can have a peace treaty, or an alliance! I am a Princess too… I could make you happy.'

Sokka looks in disbelief at her. 'You're pathetic. Are you really offering yourself to me?'

Zuzu looks down ashamed. He's right; she's pathetic, desperate, useless.

After a heavy silence, she says 'I thought Water Tribe people were kindhearted and merciful. Why am I being sentenced to death? I didn't murder anyone! You're punishing me for Zhao's actions! It's unfair!'

Sokka answers full of anger 'Don't you dare pretend to be innocent! You hunt us down and tried killing us countless times. Besides I know you want to avenge Admiral Zhao! You're sick! In love with a psychopath! And considering the age gap, you clearly have serious Daddy Issues.'

Zuzu merely looks hurt at him. She feels like he stabbed her in an already open wound.

She turns around to hide her silent tears.

He looks at her with a tinge of guilt in his eyes, but silently exits the room.

That night the Princess cries herself to sleep. She misses Zhao so much she doesn't care anymore that she'll die the next day.

But then she receives a nightly visitor.

Zuzu wakes up with somebody stroking her hair. She's so sleepy she hardly can open her eyes.

But then she recognizes the Avatar's face in the candlelight.

'Aang!' she exclaims, suddenly wide-awake. 'Are you here to save me?' she asks without thinking.

The Avatar's eyes are filled with sadness as he answers 'I am so sorry you've been sentenced to death, Zuzu. I tried to convince chief Arnook to spare your life. But I failed. I am so sorry. However it's Water Tribe jurisdiction, so I shouldn't intervene.'

Although they're enemies, she feels very betrayed. 'Why are you visiting me in the middle of the night then?' she asks.

'To say goodbye', he answers as he sniffs slightly.

'You're the Avatar! You can't just let me die!' bewildered, she yells at him.

He murmurs 'I am so sorry,' once again.

Then he leans in, closes his eyes and softly kisses her lips.

 **A/N:** Is the Avatar really going to let his love die? How will Zuzu react to the kiss?

Please Review!

And please check my new story 'Borderline'.


End file.
